Fullmetal Twilight
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Twilight knowingly steps into forbidden territory, She does so to help a friend. Will she be able to cope with the consequences of her actions or will she succumb to a dark and horrid life? Will Rainbow dashes love be enough to pull her down the right path? Read to find out [Sorry if it's a sucky summary]


Fullmetal Twilight

* * *

This was obviously inspired by Fullmetal Alchemist

This will be a bit dark but I hope it's not too bad

Rated T for safe measure though rating may change

* * *

Chapter 1

I had never expected it to go wrong but I had so much confidence, the small spark I saw in Rainbow dash's eye pushed me to step into forbidden territory that even Celestia herself wouldn't tread and I paid the price for my ignorance. I looked over to the saddened yet hopeful Dash, her eyes had lost their spark after an accident cost her both her wings and left her permanently grounded. I had made her a vow that I would get her back her wings, using whatever means necessary to help out my friend. I began to dabble into various magical arts until I came to one last resort, Alchemy a practise forbidden by Celestia because of its unstable and harmful nature. What I had attempted wasn't just any normal alchemical transmutation but a far more forbidden form of alchemy. A form of alchemy that was taboo even when alchemy was commonly used in Equestria, I had attempted the forbidden Pony Transmutation

I knelt before the transmutation circle, adding Water (35 L), Carbon (20 kg), Ammonia (4 L), Lime (1.5 kg), Phosphorous (800 g), Salt (250 g), Saltpeter (100 g), Sulphur (80 g), Fluorine (7.5 g), Iron (5 g), Silicon (3 g) and fifteen other elements in trace amounts to the circle. I nodded to rainbow dash, signalling that I was about to start the transmutation with blissful ignorance I might add. I placed my hooves on the transmutation circle, causing it to light up. I smiled as I saw the familiar gold and blue hue of alchemy, looking over to rainbow dash had allowed me to noticed the scared yet hopeful expression on her face which was uncommon for the cyan mare who always was known to keep a brave face in the harsh times. My happy smile turned into one of shock then fear as the Transmutation began its true effect, a gate forming in the middle of the room. Black tentacles burst from the gate, latching on to me with a strong iron grip. I screamed in pain and fear as my right foreleg and my left back leg where ripped from my body, leaving behind nothing but a bloody stump. I felt a cold fog surround me, a pure white pony with nothing but a large grinning mouth stood before me. I felt a shiver jolt through my body, causing me unbelievable amount of pain. I looked up through tear stricken eyes, my pain probably evident on my face. In all my carefully planning, I had never expected this outcome. I heard the white pony figure begin to speak in a mixed mare and stallion voice

"So what is it you to have restored on your friend?" The figure asked, knowing my intentions surprisingly

"H…Her W…..Wings" I stuttered out, trying to remain conscious

"So be it" The figure said, before everything began to fade out in a haze

* * *

I opened my eyes to see rainbow dash standing over me, worry plastered on her face. I could see her wings had indeed been restored, it may have cost me two legs but it was worth it and I believe that. I had done the impossible but at the cost of something of my own. I felt a sharp searing pain where my right foreleg and my left back leg used to be, it stung like being seared with a hot knife repeatedly. I tried to focus on what Dash was saying but it was hard with the pain. I felt her pull me into her grip, watching as she spreads her new wings in preparation for take-off. I felt the speed of her take off and flight, making her way to Canterlot. Twilight knew that Ponyville's Hospital wouldn't be equipped to handle such an injury unlike the one in Canterlot. I saw canterlot coming into view but the toll of blood loss was setting in. I passed out in Rainbow Dash's arms as we hit Canterlot, a round of gasp hitting my ears as we flew past every pony.

I woke in a hospital room, Spike and Rainbow dash asleep at my side. It had appeared they were in desperate need of this sleep, the cyan pony probably more than the dragon. I saw the doctor come in with a grim look on his face. I looked down at the stumps that used to be legs. Tears stung my eyes; I turned away from the doctor only to be met with Dash's gaze. The determination in her eyes made me smile; she spread her wings as if ready to take off.

"Where are you going Dash?" I ask her, making her look at me

"I know somebody who can help, I'll be right back" she said, taking off out of the room

I lay there, listening to the doctor drone on and on about how stupid I was for attempting such a forbidden art. I let out a sigh, turning to spike who now awoke. He looked as if he'd had a restless sleep but his eyes lit up when he saw me awake

"Well Miss Sparkle, you gave us quite the scare once you're fit and healthy Princess Celestia requests and audience with you at once" the doctor said

After the doctor left, Rainbow dash returned with an earth pony stallion by her side with a cutie mark that suggest he's mechanic of some sort

"Who's he rainbow dash?" I'd ask, scratching at my bandages in a bit of a haze from the pain killers setting in

"This is Quick Build; he's an expert in making prosthetic limbs Specifically Automail" Rainbow Dash with a soft smile, her hoof now clasping mine

"I will get this done as soon as possible" Quick Build said in a thick Manehatten Accent

True to his word I was wheeled into an OR within an hour, Quick Build and a few other doctors standing around me. I felt the mask go over my muzzle, the sweet gas flooding into me. My vision began to fade, I was quickly losing consciousness so I manage to croak out one last thing before going under

"Rainbow Dash, I love you"


End file.
